GP9
The GP9 is a diesel locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It becomes available in 1954, and is a relatively slower, but cheaper locomotive that can perform well with most freight services. Reaching a top speed of 70mph, and having good specifications otherwise, it is best used on routes that don't require the speed of an F3A+B, and requires a cheaper cost in order to maintain a decent profit. The GP9 can easily haul 6 heavy freight cars at a comfortable 55mph. Strategy When this locomotive comes out, it can be a useful replacement for general freight services previously running on slower steam locomotives such as the 2-8-2 Mikado or the electric Class 1020. Of course, the Class 1020 can still be sourced on routes that are the most marginal, but the GP9 is able to increase the profit made on most routes, considering that the extra speed will easily account for the slight increase in fuel costs. Though the GP9 can't be considered slow however, there isn't really much point in giving it passenger work, since other locomotives could just as easily perform the job better for only a slight increase in price. The GP9 can also be used as a locomotive that services smaller towns, as it's relatively low costs, and moderate speeds are a good combo for routes that have low supply and demand. The overall lifetime of the GP9 probably lasts until the SD45 comes out, with it's similar costs and slightly better-ish performance. Though by this time in the game, routes should be streamlined enough that the Class E111 should be your go for almost all routes. Overall, a solid locomotive strong enough to handle the bulk of the freight on any railway. Comparison History An EMD GP9 is a four-axle diesel-electric locomotive built by General Motors' Electro-Motive Division in the United States, and General Motors Diesel in Canada between January, 1954, and August, 1963. US production ended in December, 1959, while an additional thirteen units were built in Canada, including the last two in August, 1963. Power was provided by an EMD 567C sixteen-cylinder engine which generated 1,750 horsepower (1.30 MW). This locomotive type was offered both with and without control cabs; locomotives built without control cabs were called GP9B locomotives. All GP9B locomotives were built in the United States between February, 1954, and December, 1959. There were 40 GP9M units built that are included in the 3,441 units built for United States railroads. A GP9M was built with parts from another older EMD locomotive, either an F unit or a damaged GP7. The use of parts from these older locomotives caused the GP9Ms to have a lower power rating than a GP9. This would be either 1,350 horsepower (1.01 MW) if the donor locomotive was an FT/F2 or 1,500 horsepower (1.12 MW) from F3/F7/GP7 locomotives. Many rebuilt GP9s remain in service today with shortline railroads and industrial operators. Some remain in rebuilt form on some major Class I railroads, as switcher locomotives. Canadian National still has many GP9RM locomotives in operation, as of 2016. Canadian Pacific had many GP9u locomotives in operation; however, they were all retired in 2015. Several GP9s were rebuilt with a 1,500 horsepower (1.12 MW) CAT 3512 and re-classified as GP15C. Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Locomotives